La caída de Prusia
by Arima Shiro
Summary: Roderich visita a Gilbert el día anterior a la disolución oficial de Prusia para intentar calmar el miedo que siente este al no saber si seguirá allí a la mañana siguiente. Traducción.


**La caída de Prusia**

"La caída de Prusia" es una traducción del fanfic "The Fall of Prussia", escrito por Hazel-Beka. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sólo he traducido el texto. Espero que disfrutéis de esta maravillosa historia tanto como lo he hecho yo. Las traducciones están bien, pero si sabéis algo de inglés, por favor leeros la historia original, realmente merece la pena.

This is a translation of the fanfic "The Fall of Prussia" written by Hazel-Beka. I do not own the story nor the characters, I just translated this text so Spanish readers can also enjoy it as I did. Translations are ok, but there's nothing better than the original story.

_Un poco de historia: Con la ley nº46 del 20 de mayo de 1947, el Consejo Aliado de Control proclamó oficialmente la disolución de Prusia. El Consejo Aliado de Control, conocido como las Cuatro Potencias, estaba compuesto por Reino Unido, Estados Unidos de América, Rusia y Francia. Cada una de estas potencias gobernó una parte de Alemania, que se había desmoronado tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. _

Roderich estaba sentado al piano cuando sonó el teléfono. Sus dedos estaban posados sobre las teclas, rozaban la madera pintada, pero él no tocaba. Al principio lo había intentado pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había fallado. Se había equivocado en las notas y los acordes y finalmente se había dejado derrotar por sus propias manos, tan talentosas de costumbre, pero inútiles hoy. Hoy sus manos estaban temblorosas, frías y húmedas. Incluso ahora, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban sobre las teclas de su instrumento más querido.

Cuando el primer timbrazo del teléfono sonó en el silencio causado por su fracaso, Roderich cerró los ojos e inspiró una bocanada de aire larga y temblorosa. Al segundo timbrazo, sus dedos se contorsionaron con violencia y sus rasgos adquirieron una expresión dolorida. Asimismo consiguió ignorar el tercero, pero cuando empezó el cuarto timbrazo, pareció perder una especie de batalla interior y golpeó el piano; una mezcla fuerte, disonante y dispar de notas ahogó el teléfono. Prácticamente se lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación para agarrar el auricular como si fuera un salvavidas. Su cara palideció al presionarlo contra la oreja.

– ¿Diga?

Ni siquiera su voz sonaba bien. Era ronca, y Roderich se aclaró la garganta intentando por lo menos sonar calmado y sereno.

– Roderich – dijo la voz familiar de Ludwig a modo de saludo. Sonaba cansado y su voz tenía un color exánime, como si estuviera cansado de expresar emociones y hubiese dejado de intentarlo –, necesito que vengas y hables con Gilbert. Ya hace tres días que no ha dicho ni una palabra.

Roderich agitó la cabeza, vagamente, demasiado distraído por sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Ludwig no podía verlo.

– Lo haría si pudiese, pero me temo que no me dará tiempo – dijo de forma mecánica, sin esforzarse, o tal vez sin ser capaz de inventar una excusa creíble. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ludwig sabía que le mentía.

– Sabía que dirías eso – respondió el alemán. En su voz no había ni culpa ni enfado, pero algo había y Roderich no quiso pensar demasiado en qué era, si es que fue capaz de distinguirlo –. No te lo pediría, pero es el último… – su voz se quebró y tuvo que esperar un momento antes de volverlo a intentar. – Es el último día antes de que Prusia se disuelva oficialmente. Intenté hablarle, también lo hicieron los demás, pero simplemente no responde. Incluso Arthur vino – escupió el nombre de la nación inglesa con indignación, tal vez incluso con odio. La emoción parecía más violenta si cabe después del tono monótono que había usado antes. Del impacto, Roderich también canalizó parte de su ira.

– ¿Y él qué cojones podría decirle? ¡Es una de las razones de que ahora en adelante Prusia sólo vaya a existir en los libros de historia! – Roderich agarró el teléfono con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, sorprendido por lo fuertes que habían sido sus palabras, pero sin preocuparse por cómo habían sonado. El hecho de que usara un vocabulario tan crudo, tan tabú, era una muestra de lo mucho que lo perturbaba toda esa situación.

– No tengo ni idea de lo que quería. No lo escuché; si me hubiera quedado en el mismo cuarto demasiado tiempo, acabaría recurriendo a la violencia – Ludwig respiró hondo y se tragó su desprecio. – Alguien tiene que llegar a Gilbert. No lo va a reconocer, pero está asustado por lo que pasará con él cuando su existencia ya no tenga sentido.

– No quiero verle – dijo Roderich en un susurro, a pesar de que no fuera su intención. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza para apartar de su mente ese mundo que se había vuelto tan injusto desde el nacimiento del nuevo siglo.

– ¿Por qué no? – ahora Ludwig sonaba casi desesperado, y la frustración hacía que sacara lo mejor de sí. – ¿Tan importante es tu orgullo? Estás empeñado en hacer ver que lo único que sientes por él es antipatía, ¡pero sé que no quieres que se vaya para siempre! Tan sólo por un minuto, ¿podrías olvidar tu terquedad y…

– No quiero verle – interrumpió Roderich a voz en grito. – porque eso sería como si fuera a despedirme de él. Te equivocas, Ludwig. No se va a ir. Puede que esté deprimido por perder Prusia, ¡pero no se irá a ninguna parte!

Hubo un momento de silencio tras ese arrebato, Roderich se aferraba al teléfono con las dos manos con tanta fuerza que el plástico empezaba a dejar marcas sobre su piel.

– ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Gilbert? – sugirió al fin Ludwig. – Sabe Dios que necesita que alguien se lo diga. Incluso si te equivocas y mañana me levanto y veo que ya no tengo un hermano, por lo menos sabré que tu convicción lo había consolado en sus últimos momentos.

– Siempre tendrás un hermano – dijo Roderich con los dientes apretados – Eres idiota si no lo crees así.

– Entonces vente y tráele un poco de esperanza – ahora Ludwig estaba suplicando, y algo en el interior de Roderich dio un vuelco de culpa al escuchar a la nación estoica reducida a eso. – Por favor, Roderich. Por favor – parecía que se le habían acabado las palabras y sólo le quedaba esa frase que podía repetir una y otra vez con la esperanza de que, tal vez, si la repetía lo suficiente, compensaría el resto de palabras que no podía encontrar. El resultado fue una ola de culpabilidad que golpeó a Roderich con tanta fuerza que pensó que se ahogaría.

– De acuerdo – masculló, como si aceptase su propia muerte. – Ahora iré a verle. Pero si te ha estado ignorando dudo que vaya a hablar conmigo.

Se sintió desgraciado cuando Ludwig le dio las gracias con tantísimo alivio y agradecimiento. Al colgar el teléfono, se quedó apoyado contra la pared un minuto más, buscando toda la fuerza interior que fuese capaz de reunir. No estaba preparado para eso; para ver a otra gran nación caer y hundirse hasta que no quedara más que polvo y recuerdos. Al teléfono, se mostró completamente seguro de que Gilbert no se iría al lugar donde terminaban los imperios caídos y los países olvidados, pero la verdad era que su seguridad estaba agrietada.

No es que el mundo fuera a ser un lugar mucho peor sin Gilbert, reflexionaba Roderich de camino a la casa de Alemania. A lo mejor, si se esforzaba, incluso podría convencerse a sí mismo de que todos estarían mejor sin él. Pero qué distinto sería todo. Después de todas las veces en que Gilbert se había presentado en su casa sin avisar exigiéndole comida, cerveza y diversión, cada vez que la puerta se abriera inesperadamente en un mundo sin Gilbert, Roderich se olvidaría, sólo por un momento, de que no oiría esa risa detestable ni vería ese destello familiar de ojos escarlata nunca más. Lo recordaría cada vez, e incluso si Gilbert fuese el idiota más pesado sobre la faz de la tierra (que lo era), se merecía más que ser reducido a un memento mori, un mero recordatorio de que nada es eterno. Gilbert estaba demasiado vivo para convertirse en un símbolo de la muerte.

La razón principal de la inquietud de Roderich (y de sus manos aún temblorosas, a pesar de que intentara ignorar los suaves espasmos que las sacudían) era lo acostumbrado que estaba a la presencia de Gilbert. No es que fuera a echarlo de menos si se iba, por supuesto que no, pero le era imposible imaginar un mundo sin él. Quizás, pensó en algún rincón profundo de su mente que solía ignorar, quizás no quería ni imaginarlo. No estaba bien. Gilbert tenía un papel tan importante en su vida porque siempre estaba allí, incluso cuando Roderich no quería que se quedara y lo echaba a patadas. Pero él siempre volvía. Siempre volvía.

Ludwig abrió la puerta principal de la casa antes incluso de que Roderich hubiese recorrido la mitad del largo camino de gravilla de la entrada. Lo hizo pasar rápidamente, como si temiera que el austríaco cambiase de opinión e intentase escapar. Sin ni siquiera saludar, guió a Roderich escaleras arriba, asiendo con fuerza el brazo de la otra nación. Se pararon en el rellano, a unos pocos metros de la habitación de Gilbert. La puerta estaba cerrada y no se oía nada. Ludwig tiró de él acercándolo, como si la presencia de otro cuerpo le diera consuelo.

– Por favor, ayúdale – murmuró antes de liberar el brazo de Roderich de su agarre, y apretó con suavidad el hombro del austríaco antes de darse la vuelta y volver a descender a la planta baja de la casa, dejando a Roderich solo con su tarea.

La puerta apenas hizo ruido cuando la abrió, y Roderich se aseguró de cerrarla con menos esmero, para que el ruido avisase a Gilbert de su presencia. La nación rubia estaba de espaldas a Roderich y no dio ni la menor señal de haber escuchado la puerta. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera a un paisaje deprimente, bajo un cielo apagado y gris. La habitación estaba a oscuras y Roderich dudó un buen rato, limitándose a observar a Gilbert. Nunca había visto a la otra nación tan calmada. Era antinatural, como si fuera una estatua forjada de carne y hueso.

– Tu hermano me pidió que viniera – dijo Roderich de repente, necesitaba romper el silencio, necesitaba algún tipo de reacción a su presencia.

Obtuvo una cuando Gilbert se giró ligeramente para mirarlo sorprendido. O no había oído la puerta o había supuesto que era Ludwig el que había entrado, se imaginó Roderich. Durante un instante, le pareció que Gilbert iba a decir algo, pero la expresión se desvaneció de sus rasgos y volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. Por alguna razón, eso irritó a Roderich.

– ¿Qué pasa, ahora me ignoras? – preguntó, cruzando el cuarto para pararse al lado de Gilbert.

No hubo respuesta. Gilbert ni siquiera lo miraba. Roderich sintió como algo daba un vuelco en su interior. Dirigió la atención hacia la vista más allá del cristal de la ventana. No sólo el cielo era gris, también el paisaje de Berlín repleto de edificios. El paisaje de la ciudad siempre tan imponente era hoy deprimente. Roderich volvió a mirar la habitación, se apoyó en la repisa de la ventana y se preguntó qué debería decir a continuación. Sin embargo, resultó que no tuvo que decir nada, porque de repente Gilbert decidió romper el silencio.

– No pensaba que fueras a venir – farfulló de forma apenas audible.

Roderich le echó una mirada de reojo, pero los ojos de Gilbert seguían clavados en la vista, aunque Roderich no estaba seguro de si la otra nación estaba viendo el mundo gris del exterior.

– No iba a venir – admitió. No estaba a la altura de la situación y no sabía cómo manejarla. Intentando evitar el sentimiento de confusión y desconcierto que crecía en su interior, volvió a la única forma en que podía comunicarse con Gilbert, aferrándose a la endeble normalidad que comportaba. – No ha sido por ti que he cambiado de opinión. Sólo es un favor que le hago a tu hermano – ¿era eso el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de Gilbert o sólo su imaginación? – Le estás causando muchas molestias pasándote todo el día aquí enfurruñado – continuó –. Aunque supongo que serás una molestia todavía más grande cuando Prusia ya no exista porque tendrás más tiempo libre para atosigar a tu hermano y acosarme a mí.

Gilbert giró la cabeza bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Roderich.

– No te acoso – protestó y sonaba casi del todo normal –. Es sólo que nos topamos en los mismos lugares por una especie de coincidencia asombrosa – miró a Roderich con reproche durante un instante y volvió a hablar, y su voz volvía a los calmados tonos de antes, tan impropios de él –. Eres la primera persona que me habla como si no estuviera en mi lecho de muerte desde que dividieron mi tierra y pusieron fecha a la disolución. ¿Crees que… – sus palabras se apagaron antes de que reuniese suficiente valor para completar la pregunta. – ¿Crees que aún seguiré aquí mañana?

Roderich se percató con horror de que Gilbert estaba asustado. Él, que se sentía como en casa en el campo de batalla y que había visto la muerte y la carnicería más grotescas, estaba asustado. Una vez comprendió eso, sintió como si su mundo hubiese dado un bandazo escalofriante y se hubiese detenido con un chirrido, como si la fuerza que lo hacía girar sobre su eje se hubiese extinguido mientras que las leyes de la física chisporroteaban, morían y dejaban de funcionar del todo. Estaba mareado y entumecido, pero por lo menos intentó actuar como si estuviese seguro al cien por cien, a pesar de que la duda pulsaba por sus venas junto con la sangre.

– Claro que seguirás aquí, tonto – le respondió, intentando sonar despreocupado. – Por mucho que lo intente, el mundo nunca podrá deshacerse de ti.

Quería alargar la mano y tocar a la otra nación, consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero las manos le pesaban demasiado y las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta, dispuestas a asfixiarlo si intentaba pronunciarlas. Así pues, se mantuvo rígido, deseoso de deshacerse de su orgullo pero a la vez completamente incapaz de desprenderse del papel que había desempeñado siempre con Gilbert. Ahora, tras siglos de bromas y desacuerdos, a Roderich le era imposible ser sincero. Sería demasiado extraño. Demasiado emocional. Demasiado embarazoso, a pesar de que ya le daba vergüenza admitir que una de las razones de su apatía fingida era el miedo a que Gilbert rechazase cualquier muestra de sentimentalismo con una risa o un comentario burlón. No era una excusa para dejar de intentarlo, pero él se lo creyó.

– Arthur se ha pasado por aquí – dijo Gilbert, volviendo a girarse para mirar por la ventana. Esas palabras sacaron a Roderich de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia Gilbert, consiguiendo acercarse un poco más a la nación más alta con la esperanza de que quizás la cercanía sería suficiente para tranquilizar a Gilbert, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Arthur.

– Ya me lo ha dicho Ludwig – recordó sombrío.

– No te enfades con él – lo reprendió Gilbert, y Roderich se quedó estupefacto al ver que a Gilbert no parecía importarle que Arthur fuese una de las naciones que lo traicionaron entregando el territorio de Prusia a otros países como si estuvieran en su derecho. – Es la única persona aparte de ti que cree que seguiré aquí mañana – prosiguió Gilbert y Roderich lo miró con sorpresa antes de volver a enfadarse.

– Seguro que lo dijo para aligerar su culpa – dijo con amargura –. Tendrá la esperanza de que, si consigue creer que estarás bien, su conciencia lo dejará tranquilo.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza, rechazando con firmeza la opinión de Roderich.

– Me dijo que iba a poder escoger – murmuró, alzando la mano sin pensar para tocar el cristal frío de la ventana –. Me dijo que, si quería, podría irme al lugar donde están Roma, Germania y Antiguo Egipto, o que podría quedarme aquí. Nadie me obligará a marcharme. Porque nosotros no… no podemos morir, no como los humanos, así que siempre podremos escoger – no parecía seguro de si creer lo que decía o no.

– ¿Y él cómo sabe todo eso? – preguntó Roderich con escepticismo.

– Supongo que se lo habrán dicho las hadas – respondió con suavidad. Roderich se rió.

– ¿No creerás en sus amigos imaginarios, verdad? – preguntó. Gilbert frunció el ceño, pensativo.

– A veces sueño con… cosas – respondió lentamente –. Cosas de hace mucho, mucho tiempo – sacudió la cabeza, como para despertarse de un ensueño, y suspiró –. Quiero creerle – dijo con una desesperación repentina, que casi hace estremecerse a Roderich –. No quiero irme a ningún lado. No quiero que nadie aparte de mí decida mi destino. Y no quiero…

De repente, se calló y se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Roderich, mirándolo con más emoción de la que podía encerrar una mirada. Entonces Gilbert apartó su mano de la ventana y Roderich sintió como le cogía de la mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza, y esa acción inesperada envió una descarga por todo su cuerpo. Roderich cerró sin fuerza los dedos alrededor de los de Gilbert. Se sentía tan, tan avergonzado de no haber alargado la mano cuando Gilbert necesitaba su apoyo. Incluso ahora, no conseguía pronunciar ni una palabra, su lengua traidora estaba paralizada y se negaba a articular las palabras que se amontonaban en su boca y formaban un nudo en su garganta. Intentó transmitir los sentimientos de esas palabras que no salían con su expresión, pero se ahogaban en la corriente de dolor, esperanza, miedo e incertidumbre que manaba de los ojos de Gilbert. Lo único que podía hacer Roderich era aferrarse a la mano del otro con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera la caída de Prusia podría hacer que la soltara.

Un suave golpeteo hizo que los dos se girasen para mirar por la ventana, Roderich se sintió aturdido y mareado al romperse el contacto visual. La lluvia empezaba al fin a caer de las nubes hinchadas y grises. Miraron en silencio como iba arreciando, hasta que parecía como si un río divino se hubiese desbordado en el cielo y ni siquiera el paraíso fuese lo suficientemente grande para contener la corriente. Por la ventana bajaban riachuelos, el sonido de cada una de las pesadas gotas de lluvia contra el tejado de la casa y la tierra de afuera ahogaba el silencio lo suficiente como para que Roderich se autoconvenciese de que no pasaría nada si hablaba, porque era muy probable que Gilbert no lo oyese.

– No me dejes solo – susurró, y el alivio que sintió le hizo sentirse débil, como si la culpa de no poder hablar más fuerte, de no poder ni siquiera mirar a Gilbert para que no alcanzara a ver esas emociones incontenibles en sus ojos latiera con su pulso.

De pronto, se percató de que las manos volvían a temblarle y apretó los dedos de Gilbert aún con más fuerza, asustado de que la otra nación lo notase. Pero Gilbert sólo le correspondió con un apretón suave, acarició ligeramente el dorso de la mano de Roderich con el pulgar, haciendo que las lágrimas se agolpasen de un modo amenazador en sus ojos. No podía llorar, no iba a llorar delante de Gilbert, por muy mal que estuviese el hecho de que lo consolara la persona a la que él no podía consolar por culpa de su propia debilidad. Estaba tan concentrado conteniendo las lágrimas que por poco no oyó la respuesta de Gilbert a las palabras que tanto le había costado pronunciar.

– Si tengo elección – murmuró la otra nación –, jamás te dejaré solo.

Parecían haber agotado todas las palabras que tenían algún tipo de significado y cualquier otra cosa que dijeran habría sido superficial y vacía. Así que permanecieron en silencio, las manos entrelazadas con fuerza como si, pensó Roderich, eso fuera suficiente para asegurar que todo estaría bien. Quizás fuera suficiente – debía serlo – porque, a pesar de estar cogidos de la mano, era como si millones de quilómetros separasen el resto de sus cuerpos; quilómetros que Roderich deseaba salvar desesperadamente, pero no podía. Permaneció inútilmente al lado de Gilbert, mirando, pero sin ver, las sombras grisáceas de la ciudad empapada, consciente de que no era suficiente, de que no podía darle lo suficiente. Pero eso era todo lo que podía dar.

***

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia lo siguió de vuelta a Austria, y Roderich se despertó con el sonido del golpeteo contra la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y vio que las manecillas del reloj proclamaban que eran las nueve y cuarto. Normalmente, Roderich ya estaría despierto a esa hora, pero hoy se sentía lánguido y apático, y cuanto más durmiese más podría ignorar lo que sería, para él, un cambio monumental en la geografía mundial. Siguiendo esa lógica, se volvió a sumergir en un ciclo de sueños y olvido.

Se despertó un par de veces más durante la siguiente hora y media, pero no había hecho ni siquiera un intento de levantarse de la cama. De algún modo, el mundo exterior parecía menos importante. Tenía la pregunta abrasadora, por supuesto, no tanto en el fondo de su mente como en todo su ser, de si tendría que seguir guardando la marca de cerveza preferida de Gilbert en la nevera. A pesar de haberse mostrado tan seguro ayer cuando había llamado Ludwig, hoy sólo sentía un miedo profundo y gélido que lo atravesaba y lo mantenía clavado en la cama.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente cuando se despertó por cuarta vez casi a las once y media. Roderich estaba estirado con los ojos cerrados, escuchando la lluvia que seguía cayendo fuera, intentando averiguar qué era lo que había cambiado desde la última vez que su consciencia había emergido. La atmosfera de la habitación parecía diferente, más calmada, e incluso la cama debajo de él parecía diferente que de costumbre. Gradualmente, se había percatado de un ruido suave y regular que no había notado antes por encima del ritmo de la lluvia. Las piezas encajaron cuando se dio cuenta de que oía una respiración que no era la suya, y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Gilbert yacía en la cama a su lado, acurrucado de cara a él, y dormía profundamente. Su pelo y ropa estaban mojados por culpa de la lluvia, y habían empapado la almohada y el edredón. Roderich alargó dubitativo la mano para tocar con cuidado uno de los pliegues de la camiseta de la nación durmiente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era una alucinación. La tela estaba fría, húmeda y era real.

Al fin, cayeron las lágrimas, manaron con un alivio que llenó todo el cuerpo de Roderich, un alivio que nunca había imaginado que sentiría por la mera presencia de Gilbert. Sollozó contra la almohada en silencio, con cuidado de no molestar a Gilbert, incluso ahora no quería que el prusiano – el único prusiano que quedaba – fuese testigo de esa emoción que no podía contener y fingir no sentir. De nuevo, quiso acercarse a Gilbert, sentir su corazón, el pulso que seguía latiendo en sus venas, pero una vez más no pudo rendirse a ese deseo, y así se quedó tendido sobre la cama, tan cerca pero tan, tan lejos del otro cuerpo, mojando la almohada con lágrimas invisibles e ignoradas.

Una vez que los últimos temblores de emoción lo abandonaron, Roderich permaneció quieto, trazando los rasgos durmientes y relajados de Gilbert con la mirada. Sólo cuando el rojo delator de sus ojos se había desvanecido y los surcos de las lágrimas habían desaparecido, se sentó y miró como el movimiento despertaba a Gilbert, diciéndole con el tono de siempre que era de mala educación meterse en camas ajenas mientras los propietarios dormían. Y Gilbert le sonrió, los temores de ayer se habían desaparecido como fantasmas, sin dejar ni rastro.

A medida que pasaba el día, volvieron a sus papeles de siempre, como si despertaran de un sueño y se encontrasen todo el mundo exactamente igual que lo dejaron, intacto e invariable. Aunque algo debía de haber, pensó Roderich, porque algo había cambiado en una habitación poco iluminada donde dos manos se habían aferrado una a la otra y se habían necesitado de la misma forma que una persona que se ahoga necesita respirar. Gilbert también lo sabía. Podían vérselo en los ojos. Pero era demasiado raro, demasiado precipitado y no sabían cómo actuar o como llamarlo, así que dejaron que se ahogase lentamente en el espacio que había entre ellos. La tierra giraba, y el tiempo los apartaba sin cesar del borde del abismo que no habían sido capaces de cruzar.

En algún momento de la tarde, mientras Gilbert hablaba alegremente de una cosa o de otra, Roderich se dio cuenta de que el momento en el que podían haber encontrado las palabras que buscaban y encontrar el coraje para decirlas había pasado y no volvería. Era posible que en el futuro hubiese momentos en que sus miradas se encontrasen por accidente y vieran la imagen de un Berlín empapado, pero entonces se apartarían el uno del otro y esos momentos se habrían ido. Roderich tomó un sorbo de su taza de porcelana estampada y asintió sin más a lo que Gilbert estaba diciendo. Se sacudió mentalmente, dispersó sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad en que dos naciones estaban sentadas juntas hablando como siempre hacían, tan cerca que podían tocarse, pero muy, muy separadas.


End file.
